A Chain of Miserable Occurrences
by Alocerith
Summary: Twins... well this can never end well
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Akino and Darika were thrown into the hosts world, after breaking a whole room filled with priceless heirlooms their parents force then to join the host club. The Host club has a secret they're all vampires, and thats not the only problem they face, they are as so girls, well it may not be such a big problem since no one in the school has noticed. When all the host find themselves falling in love with the polar twins what will happen? Free for all. Rated M for language, some Yaoi and Yuri, sexual jokes and content, blood lust, suicidal, hurt, betrayal, and some violence.

Declaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Only Akino and Darika, and of course the plot.

"Hey Haruhi, can we come over?" the Hitachiin twins had Haruhi sandwiched.

"Mother! Their at it again."

"Calm down father."

" Akino! You are not going to leave me alone in this!"

"Just watch me..." the second voice was much colder and dark then the first.

"Oh no you don't! Like I've said many times before If I go to hell, I'll drag you in with me." Darika had Akino pinned to the door, holding her up by the collar.

When Tamaki opened the door causing the twins to fall into the music room. The twins where as different as day and night, that was how they gain the nickname of the Hikari and Yami twins. They didn't exactly look like girls, in fact the whole school thought they were guys so they went with it. Akino kicked Darika off her and stood up.

"It's not every day that we see such a handsome openly gay gentleman wander into our club." Tamaki was on one knee holding Darika's hand while Akino watched.

"So my prince what is your type? Do you like the Strong quiet type? The mischievous twins, the Natural, or perhaps you prefer the Boy Lolita. Or would you rather have me?" Their lips where inches apart, a smirk crossed Rika-chans lips moving closer barley leaving any distance.

"Why don't you tell me king?... Akino where are you going?"

The younger twin looked over her shoulder with a blank expression. Then with a shrug she stated. "Away from the Yaoi."

There was one of the many differences that earned these two trouble makers their names. Darika Azumi the eldest of the two by 2 minutes, born 10/31 at 11:58:00pm in the night was more hyper, talkative , and often more in control. She was the Hikari, or solar/light twin. While Akino the Yami or lunar/dark twin, often kept to her self, was more reserved, and distant, Was born 11/1 at 12:00:00 am, she was more of a loner, and really didn't like to be around others.

"I don't think your parents would be to happy about you leaving this room." Akino froze at the door then let out a cold almost hateful laugh.

"..."

"Akino?"

"Please step away from the door Azumi-San."She took a few steps away from the door then turned around, everyone including Darika backed slightly away. She ran her hand through her spiked hair as she stepping into her rightful stop next to her sister.

"Well gentlemen meet the club's new dog and host, Akino and Darika Azumi. Also known as the Hikari and Yami twins." Darika blinked.

" Oh, Darika-kun is so cute!" Tamaki- sempei lifted her into a hug and twirled around with her in his arms.

"He will make a great host!" Akino, grabbed Rika's hand and pulled her out of Tamaki's grasp.

"Nice to meet you Rika-kun I'm Hani and this is Usa-chan!" the most adorable boy she had ever seen.

" Nice to meet you too Hani- sempei, as well as Usa-chan." she said smiling sweetly. Akino rolled her eyes playing with the lip ring and the necklace around her throat as she leaned on a pillar watching the introductions.

Darika Azumi class A-1 Goodie two shoes (Hikari).Akino Azumi class A-1 Host's dog.

Haruhi and Darika seemed to be getting along great, while no one dare approach Akino. She was currently staring out the window listening to music. "Akino-kun we're out of Cocoa, and sweets will you be a doll and run to the store and buy some please?"

" But Tamaki-sempei it's raining." She turned to her twin.

" It's ok, I'll be right back." Grabbing the cash Kyoya handed her. She struggled to open the door as she balanced the bags in her arms. A poodle of water formed around her feet, her bangs feels over her eyes as her formally spiked hair drooped slightly from water. Darika opened the door and came face to face with a completely soaked Akino who has a murderous look in her eyes. She glared at Tamaki, and Kyoya her right eyes visible through the bangs.

" Akino-kun why are you soaked?" Her aqua eyes turned to Hani then back to her soon to be victims.

"Oh... I don't know Hani-sempei," she eyes narrowed.

" Why am I soaked sempei?" sarcasm dripped like the water in her hair.

"Akino you should get out of that clothes, you're going to get sick." She turned to her twin and gave her a cold look.

" I would but I don't have extra clothes Rika... or have you forgotten WE'RE AT SCHOOL!" Akino was not in a good mood at all.

"Here go change." She looked from the male uniform to Kyoya.

"I'd rather not." she said rather coldly.

"Since you're going to be working for us, you might as well look semi good." he said with the same coldness.

She growled inaudibility and took it, walking into the changing room.

"I'm not coming out."

" Oh it cannot be that bad...open the curtain!."

"No..."

"Please open the curtain?"

"No..."

"Come out."

"Not in your life."

Kyoya smirked and pulled the curtain down, everyone's eyes grew wide.

"Oh..."

"My..."

"God....."

Akino's formally spiked shoulder length hair was now semi- messy, with the exception of her bangs that were fell over her aqua eyes, which could clearly be seen through them.

"Twins..."

"Got it Mi Lord." The twins ran off somewhere.

"Hani-sempei , help Mori-sempei in getting me my box."

"Yay, lets go Takashi."

"Mother call my stylist."

With another sigh she slide down the wall. 'What did I do wrong?' A slight smirk spreed across her lips as she remembered what she had done to get into this mess.

"_That's It! I've had it!" Darika flinched slightly. "Mom... We love you..." Darika's voice trembled, Akino looked around the destroyed vault, a blank look on her face like always. Leaning on the bat in her hands she smirked slightly. Their father dialed a number into his cell, while their mother ranted to Darika. About how she was supposed to the older one._

Playing with the yang pendent on her new choker she stared at her self in the mirror. Her now chin length bangs and messy hair that barely reached past her lip, a bit of eyeliner to extenuate her eyes finishing the bad boy look they were trying to create , which ended in the troubled youth that looked so much better on her. The host exchanged looks and smiled at her.

"Simply lovely... you are now truly a part on the Host Club." Tamaki picked the smaller 'guy' and spur her around.

Her knee connected with his stomach, causing him to drop her and double over in pain. She of course landed perfectly on her feet next to him, as usually a blank look on her face.

"Tamaki-sempei, who are they?" the Host King looked at the twins that where sitting at opposite sides of the rooms.

He smiled at his client, Akino could have sworn she saw fangs, she closed her eyes and shoved the thought back well for that time anyways. Then went back to staring out the window.

"They are the newest addition to the Host family. Darika and Akino Azumi."

"You mean the Hikari and Yami Twins?!?!" The girl have shrieked from pure excitement.

"Why yes they are. How great you know of them." He smiled yet again turning back to his now missing client.

He blinked a few times then turned back to find the two new addictions to the host club surrounded by every single client in the Host club and a few they had never seen.

"OH! Yami-kun is so cool!"

"And mysterious!"

"He's so cute."

"His eyes send chills down my spine!"

"Oh he looked at me!" a sigh erupted from the group.

Turning to the group around her. 'What the hell?'

"Yami-kun... Oh I hope you don't mind us calling you Yami-kun." she blinked about to answer them,

"Well-"

"Yami-kun, why do you seat by the window all alone?"

"Cause-"

"Because it helps him think, and he enjoys watching the beauty of the out side world."

Giving up on answering any questions directed to her. Replacing the noise with the music, she went back to staring out the window.

" Yami-kun may with sit with you?"

She looked at them over her shoulder with a emotionless expression in her eyes. "I won't stop you." In those few minutes the Host club the the most clients they had ever had at one time.

"Hikari-kun, what is your favorite kind of music?" Pondering for a few minutes on it.

"Well I guess it would have to be classical, soft rock, pop, and anything really." she said with a sweet smile.

"What about Yami-kun?" She turned to her younger sister, that was pretty much ignoring the big group adoring her, it was kind of funny, that even some of the host's themselves where gathered around her. Rika along with everyone else jumped slightly when they heard Akino's voice.

"Anything that catches my attention." The younger lunar twin turned back to the drenched window.

"Is it true? Are you two as different as everyone says?" Darika nodded. Everyone turned around to listen to Darika.

"How different?"

Darika turned to Hani. "Very, We are the Hikari and Yami twins for a reason." she said with a smile Akino knew all to well.

"Not only were we born different days but we were also we have opposite blood types. Our personalities are completely different."

_'Darika will be the one to run the companies.'_ Akino rested her head on the cold surface of the pillar.

"_Darika-Chan... oh, its only Akino-chan, if you see your older sister, tell her we're looking for her." _

She shut her eyes tightly. _"Happy Birthday Darika-chan!" _

'It's always the same... Like I'm not even there...' When Akino had left the Host club, no one noticed not even her sister. A broken smile appeared on her face, it was the only true smile she had.

'A blank mask, so perfect, no one can tell what's real and whats not. They'll never see what I hide.' she gripped her writ and let out another sigh.

_Everyone was always busy, the five year old Akino stood in the middle looking around her, everyone rushing past her like she wasn't even there. _Walking to the school gates she walked out of the school, unknown to her a group of shadows where following her.

Akino struggled against her bounds, while Mori and the twins carried her.

"MMH MMH MMH!" The duct tape was muffling her cries for help. The twins threw her on the couch, Hani pulled off the tape.

" WHAT THE HELL!!! Don't you know it's against the law to kidnap people?! Untie me So I can kick your asses!" she managed to loosen the ropes around her writs.

Just then Kyoya, and the rest of the Host club walked in, Tamaki, and Haruhi shared the same confused look. While the 3 other host's tried to restrain the lunar twin.

"Will you untie me?!"

"We will if you stop struggling!"

"Hani-sempei, why is Yami-kun, tied up?" He looked at Kyoya and smiled innocently like he normally did.

"It was the only way to get her back with out endangering everyone."

"We can stay here all day Akino-sempei." She looked at them with a blank face.

"So can I." after a few minutes of waiting everyone was ready to snap save for Akino.

"Please, Yami-kun? If you stay You'll get all the sweets you could ever want." A smile flashed on her face.

" Sweets?" she sounded like a little kid.

Hani nodded.

"Really?"

Mori nodded.

"YAY sweets!" Akino jumped with the most adorable expression they had ever seen.

"CUTE!"Akino side stepped when Tamaki dived at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Only Akino and Darika, and of course the plot.

"Someone should wake up Hani-sempei." Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins where hiding behind the couch.

Kyoya was in his office with one of the clients Mori-sempei was out on an errand.

Darika and Akino walked in both holding bags, Akino walked over to the couch where Hani was sleeping as gently shook him, a dark aura engulfed the room and everyone else froze in fear.

"I brought you some of the home made sweets you asked me for Hani-sempei." the suffocating aura vanished immediately as he tackle hugged her and took the sweets she held for him.

"Thank you Yami-chan!"

"He nearly bit off my head when I accidentally woke him up!" Tamaki curled up in his corner of woe, while Darika smiled at everyone.

Haruhi walked over to him and tried to cheer him up which he did. 'I'll never under stand these people.' Akino sighed and placed the bags on a near by table.

In walked Kyoya with a smile plastered on his face, a faint red color on his lips. The Client he had been with walked out looking a little tipsy.

"Hey, Hani-sempei what was Kyoya-sempei doing back there?"

Hani seemed a bit taken back by the question. "Uh... nothing... Why are you asking? Nothing at all."

He answered to quickly, to quickly to convince Akino. 'Their hiding something, and I'll be damned if I'm kept in the dark about it.' Her aqua eyes narrowed, but played it off as she believed him. 'I'll find out sooner then they think.' Sneaking away from the group she quietly walked into Kyoya's office.

It was almost pitch black even with the small amount of light from the open curtain that she was holding. Letting the curtain fall darkness quickly consumed the small amount of light. 'Its pitch black...' she slide along the wall looking for a light switch of a table, but found nothing. 'Where's the light switch?' She slowly made her way to the middle of the room where she found a small lamp. Unknown to her some one was in the room with her. Looking around she found it rather normal looking, on the table she spotted a glass filled with something that resembled wine.

"You do know it's not nice to enter a room uninvited." Her eyes turned towards the voice.

"It is also not nice to keep people in the dark about stuff." She responded in an empty voice, as she picked up the glass and inhaled its scent.

"Where have I smelled this before..." she muttered softly.

The figure walked over slowly and told the glass from Akino. "He took my DS... why are you here?"

"They're hiding something." Darika nodded and after placing the glass on the desk again began looking through the desk's drawers.

~with Haruhi~

She would have never expected what would happen to her next. She was only going to get the chart for tomorrow and now she found herself tied up and gagged. Two pairs of different colored eyes stared right into hers Aqua, and Jade.

"It's only Haruhi…" Akino let out a grunt before pulling out a switchblade. Moving closer Haruhi's eyes widened in fear. _Why does Akino have a knife!_ Haruhi snapped her eyes when Akino brought the knife down…

Cutting her restraints Darika removed the gag and gave her an apologizing look, while Akino put the knife away in her pant pocket.

"So… what are you doing here?" Akino's eyes bore into Haruhi's searching for the answer.

"Kyoyo sempie sent me to get the charts." Akino grunted something while Darika looked embarrassed.

"That's not what I mean." Akino turned around her eyes held something in them. _They know… _Haruhi's brown eyes widened.

"I…I don't know what you mean." The aqua eyes narrowed as she walked forward.

"No, you know exactly what I mean."

"Akino! Stop it!" Akino turned away her eyes still glaring at Haruhi.

"Sorry about Akino, she didn't mean to scare you, but I am wondering why are you here? Though you don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Haruhi looked at Akino who was now looking sitting on Kyoya's desk.

"How did you know I was a… you know girl?" Darika smirked while Akino rolled her eyes.

"Can't you tell?" Haruhi looked from Akino to Darika and her widened.

"Oh… my… god…" Darika smirked.

"And Akino too?" Darika nodded.

"Does any one else know?"

"You're the first so I suggest you keep your mouth shut or they'll be a funeral before you can say sorry." Haruhi nodded.

"So why are you two here?" Akino let out a sigh while Darika started the whole story.

"And that's why Kyoya-sempie stopped Akino-chan from leaving?" Darika nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any or the songs featured. Only Akino, Miru, and Darika, the girl's parents and grandparents and of course the plot.

Italics: Akino singing

Bold Italics: Flashback

Bold: Darika singing

Underline: Miru singing

Italics underlined and/or Bold: chorus.

~Friday right after the Host Club At the 2nd Azumi House~

"It's so nice to meet you Haruhi-chan! It's so great that Darika made a great friend like you." The twin's mother was twirling Haruhi while smiling; completely ignoring the fact that Akino was in the same room as them. Sighing the younger twin walked out of the room not bothering to say good bye to Haruhi or her sister.

After walking into her room Akino stripped off her uniform and threw on a black t-shirt and some jeans before heading down stairs to the game room, closed the door and let the music fill the room. Plugging in the guitar she managed to play a complete Linkin Park song before the door opened. Looking over she spotted Darika and Haruhi take a seat at one of the many bean bags in the room.

"Guitar hero! You left to play with out telling me?" Whined Darika

"Akino-chan?"

Not bothering to respond she threw her sister the base while Haruhi picked the drums.

"So what song should we play this time?" Darika asked looking at the two girls close to her.

"I like this song."

The polar twins looked at Haruhi surprised that she had picked one of the few songs both twins liked. Akino being first player clicked the song and the fun began.

Akino wasn't surprised that the skill her sister showed or at the skill Haruhi did either. If anything Darika was astounded at her younger sister was shredding her and Haruhi was not too far behind. After the song the girls' favorite maid walked in smiling.

"Would you girl enjoy some snacks maybe something to drink?" Miru asked with a kind smile.

Darika nodded cutting off Haruhi who was about to say no. Akino didn't answer because she was busy with the gaming system. Sending a look that says "Don't forget the sweets" Akino went back to looking for the game. The maid smiled before heading back down stairs.

After picking up their controllers Akino turns off the lights. The TV screen goes black and blood starts pouring down making out the words "Down Fall." The introduction of the game was a bloody one. Dismembered bodies decorated the ground, a few still moving. A sorrow filled voice spoke Haruhi knew is sounded familiar though the face was not clear in her mind.

"_We never saw it coming, we were never prepared. How could you with something like this. The Dead destroyed everything to get to us. No one could do anything as they watched everyone they loved be devoured by these creatures. They only had their most primeval instinct… to feed."_

Pictures of zombie like creatures played on the TV like a movie. Zombies attacked humans ripping them apart, feeding an anything they could get their hands on.

The camera zoomed in on three characters all three girls each carrying heavy duty weapons.

"_When the government could not stop them they sent us in. M.S.A.D.F._

_Military_

_Slaughter_

_And_

_Defense_

_Forces and this is our story."_

The game started with the mutant bird attacking from the air catching everyone off guard. In most zombie games the zombies don't come out right away much less one of the bosses. Akino pulled out her gun shooting at the beast with sniper accuracy taking it out in two shots.

"Maybe we should play something else."

The other two nodded in agreement since the reality of the horror game was being to freak them out. With a nodded Akino ejected the game and replaced it into its corresponding box while Darika pressed a button to the left. Two of the many beanbags disappeared to give way for two dancing platforms.

After three hours of non-stop Dance-Dance Revolution Akino left the room with out a word like she normally did.

Haruhi had not seen Akino for the rest of the day and after a call to her father to tell him that she would spend the weekend at the Azumi residence and that they would take her to school on Monday.

Saturday morning Haruhi awoke to a knock on the door followed by a "Happy Welcome Mr. Sun" voice, it was Darika. Opening the door Haruhi was met by a bright smile and quickly dragged out of the room through numerous hallways before reaching their destination. She was lead to a black Porsche where Miru was waiting.

Miru leaned on the back of the car while Darika jumped inside. "Alright head out, Aki-chi is waiting for us already."

Haruhi nodded sliding into the seat next to Darika. After everyone buckled up Miru smiled and sped off. It wasn't long before the car came to a stop at a huge building. Getting out of the car, and walked into the actually theater. The movie had yet to start; the three girls spotted the missing twin sitting in the middle section with what looked like four popcorns, three candy boxes, and a super big soda. Miru, took a sea next to the black haired girl, waving them over. Darika and Haruhi made their way towards the two black haired girls. Darika sat to Miru's left seeing that Akino was the other elder girl's right. Haruhi took a spot next to Darika who handed her popcorn. As all four watched to screen waiting for the actual movie to start. Just as the movie was about to start... Then the door slammed open...

~A few minutes earlier at the Ootori residence.~

Five shadows loom over a king size bed.

"Mother... Mother wake up."

The lump on the bed groans and rolls over away from the annoying voice.

_Tamaki..._

The twins exchange looks deciding on whether "kidnapping" or waking the Shadow King. Figuring that kidnapping him would be safer the group made there way down stairs sending a wave at Kyoya's sister and father who could do nothing more then watch as his youngest son was kidnapped by his friends.

~back at the Private Movie .~

The four girls stared into the light showered figures standing at the door way minus Kyoya who at that moment was just waking up in the back seat of the limo.

"What..."

"The..."

"Hell?"

The three exchanged looks while Akino simply got up and walked over to them.

"You're killing the movie." she stated with her uncaring voice causing the majority of the group to blush. "... Someone's missing..." she finally realized the shadow king was missing.

"Oh Kyo-chan is sleeping in the couch outside by the drinks." Hani exclaimed walking in.

Akino nodded before walking back to her seat. Leaving the others to decide on whether coming or waiting out side.

~outside with Kyoya~

The Shadow King awoke to find himself in a place that closely resembled a movie theater though it looked deserted. His dark eyes narrowed as he growled the word "Tamaki..."

~Back with the rest~

Akino, Miru, and Hani shared the popcorn as they watched the blonde girl run up to the sign clearly stating "Death this way, Safe that way"

"Hey Akino did you notice those boy have fangs?" Miru whispered to Akino making sure it was low enough for only her to hear.

Akino's eyes widened slightly before turning to the maid. Aqua eyes met light brown as she asked the other. "You noticed too?"

Before the other girl could answer the door opened again reviling the missing piece of the Ouran Host Club Puzzle. The vice resident of the club marched inside letting the door slam shut behind him causing everyone but the twins, their brown haired friend, and their maid to look.

"Can you please keep it down some of us are trying to watch a movie Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi said in her normal indifferent tone.

He took a seat next to Tamaki which ended up with him behind Miru, Hani and Akino.

By the end of the movie most where laughing like hyenas. Akino, Haruhi, Darika and Miru had sneaked off during the middle of the movie making sure no one would follow.

Miru Jorichi was more of an older sister to the twins, and both girls loved her. Her honey colored eyes and her straight long black hair. She looked like the twins though she was more tanned then they. She had been with the twins since they were toddlers since her family had been working for the Azumi family generations.

It wasn't long before they reached the 3rd mansion owned by the Azumi family. Akino lead them to a locked door. Opening the door to the music room Darika and Miru giggled popping a few more popcorn into their mouths. Haruhi noticed Akino walked over to a semi-transparent curtain and pull it open exposing to their eyes a beautiful marble stage.

"Welcome to our safe haven dear princess." Darika said mimicking Tamaki's charm.

"Any request dear princess?" Akino asked with a small smile.

"You guys now how to play Pain?"

Miru smirked. "But of course."

Akino closed her eyes as she strummed the guitar once before Miru started the beat on the drums.

''_I don't feel the way I've ever felt_

Akino slowly opened her eyes letting the music fill her body. A small smile on her lips.

Darika couldn't help but be both jealous and proud of her sister's singing ability. Out of the two Akino was the more musically talented one. She knew it was the only way to release her emotions without being destructive.

Haruhi watched in amazement, It was like being at a live concert. Akino's voice sounded just like the band's lead singer, yet it still held a tint of Akino's soft tone.

I know

Miru smiled at Akino, who returned the smile it had been a while since the two had a duet.

_I'm going to smile and not get worried_

I try but it shows

_Any one can make what I have built_

And better now

_Anyone can find the same white pills_

_It takes my Pain away!_

_It's a lie a kiss with open eyes_

_but she's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me_

_It takes my Pain away!_

_Never mind _

_These are horrid times!_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_I can't let it bother me!_

Darika couldn't help but wonder, what was going through her sister's mind while she sang.

"She's really good." Exclaimed Haruhi

"I know and I'm happy your here to listen to her, maybe one day she...Never mind."

Haruhi turned to the raven hair girl with a confused look in her eyes.

Darika gave Haruhi a small smile, as she began playing with her thumbs. "I really enjoyed it when Akino put on performances through it isn't often. Most of the time when Akino played she's alone. I'm the elder twin, so I'm was always busy with useless lessons, and Miru being a servant was often cleaning of doing some other chore, leaving my little sister to kill time by her self mostly. No one here really pays attention to her, Hell... most of the people here don't even know she exists..." Darika swallowed tears forming in her green eyes.

_**Darika looked over the railing watching the servants run around to get the decorations for her birthday party ready. A head of black hair caught her attention, her little sister was sitting by herself in the middle of the room, no one paid attention to the five year old child. **_

"_**Darika it's time for your next lesson."**_

_**Green eyes looked up and meet the cold gray ones of her professor. Taking another look as her sister, who had disappeared she nodded and followed the teacher.**_

_I never thought I'd walk away from you_

I did

_But it's a false sense of accomplishment_

Every time I quit

"She may look like she doesn't care what others think about her, but on the inside she is just like a child..., since we were children she has always played by herself. She has a hard time opening to people; when ever anyone gets close she puts up more walls. People can only try for so long before they give up..."

"I don't think so, I think that Akino pushed them away so no one will get close enough to tell she isn't as perfect as she sees you maybe she just doesn't want to hurt them." Haruhi turned her attention back to the younger twin.

_Anyone can see my every flaw_

_It isn't hard_

Darika turned back to her twin; Haruhi's words rang in her ears. Was Akino really afraid of hurting someone else because she wasn't her? Looking at her sister's face she exhaled a breath she had been holding. After that they both sat in silence listening to Akino pour her heart out to them.

Anyone can say their above this all

_It takes my Pain away!_

_It's a lie a kiss with open eyes_

_but she's not breathing back_

_Anything but bother me_

_It takes my Pain away!_

_Never mind _

_These are horrid times!_

_Oh, oh, oh _

_I can't let it bother me!_

Akino once again closed her eyes as she played the guitar solo. Letting the music control her body as she played the piece.

_I can't let it bother me..._

Her eyes had stayed closed for the rest of the song, finally opening them she smiled when Haruhi and Darika cheered a faint blush painted her pale cheeks. Clearing her throat the pinkness vanished. Miru walked over to the blue eyed twin and wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Come on let's go before those boy's begin to think we kidnapped Miss Haruhi and start ripping this house apart."

With a nodded the three high school girls and the black haired maid headed out Akino being the last one. Careful locking the door she replaced to key to its rightful place on the pendent of her choker. Jogging to catch up she stopped to at the dead center of the group. Her eyes staring blankly at the group before her. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket completely ignoring Tamaki's rant. "Shut it Blondie, she's back to you unharmed isn't she?" She said through clenched teeth her eye's widened for a split second but quickly narrowed when the Hitachiin walked forwards something unreadable in their eyes. _'Crap... I'm so sorry Haruhi.'_

Before anyone could do anything Haruhi stood between the twins and their "prey". "Lay off will you guys?"

Akino looked at Haruhi her eyes narrowed. "I don't need your protection." she stated pushing passed the group, and disappearing into one of the hallways with Miru racing after her.

"_Since we were children she has always played by herself... when ever any one get close she puts up more walls." _Darika's worlds echoed in Haruhi's mind as she watched the lunar twin leave.

Darika watched sadly as her darker half walked away, before turning a murderous glare at the group remaining.

The twins gulped clinging to each other in fear. Tamaki was peeking from over Kyoya's shoulder, who looked unaffected, and Hani was well since the glare was not aimed at him or Mori. Before Darika could say anything soft humming cut her off.

Clearing his throat Kyoya smiled evil. "Well I'll be seeing you all on Monday at the club, and Azumi-Sama please make sure that he shows up." and with that he walked away.

"Come Haruhi, Daddy will drive you home." Tamaki said in a shaky voice while Darika kept glaring at him.

Before Haruhi could reply lightning flashed across the sky. Looking out the closest window the group noticed that it was raining very hard. Soon another flash ripped the sky yet again there was no roar of thunder to which Haruhi was grateful. Darika sighed counting the seconds down in her head before someone would come up the stairs to inform them that they would be welcomed to stay until the storm cleared. As soon as the counter hit one, one of her mother's chamberlains along with Kyoya reached the final step; with a bow he greeted the teenagers.

"I regret to inform you that because of the storm it would not be safe for any of you to leave the estate, Master Ootori took the liberty of calling your houses informing them that you will be staying here until the storm clears, I allow me to show you to your rooms... good evening Azumi-sama."

The lights flickered for a split second and worry flashed across Darika's face. Haruhi caught the look and stared in the direction of Akino's room.

"... I think I will go turn in for tonight, Please enjoy your stay here, Warren please be sure to inform them about leaving their room during the night." the butler bowed before both Haruhi and Darika walked off in the same direction.

As soon as the two girls where out of sight Darika broke into a run. Haruhi followed the emerald eyed twin so she wouldn't get lost when the lights flickered out. She heard the older twin curse under her breath.

"Damn it not now!"

"What's wrong Darika?"

"Akino, she's deadly afraid of storms. I have to get to her quickly."

Haruhi nodded knowing how Akino must feel right now.

~Within Akino's room~

Lightning flashed again causing Akino to pull her knees closer to her chest burring her face against the top of her arms as she secretly wished Miru hadn't left. Closing her eyes she fought a losing battle with her tears. The door to her bed room slammed open she looked at the two figures standing in the door way with tear filled eyes. Her eyes widened as another flash of lightning she gripped her head pulling her self into a tighter ball.

Her brown eyes widened at the fearful ball that was now Akino. Haruhi watched as Darika walked over to her little sister pulling her into a gentle hug. She watched as the solar twin stroked the lunar's hair softly singing a song trying to calm her.

**Little child, be not afraid**

**though rain pounds harshly against the glass**

**like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger**

**I am here tonight**

**Little child, be not afraid **

**though thunder explodes and lightning flash**

**illuminated your tear-stained face**

**I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know**

**that nature is so**

**the same rain that draws you near me**

**falls on rivers and land**

**on forest and sand**

**makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

**in the morning**

**Little child, be not afraid **

**though storm clouds mask your beloved moon**

**and its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams**

**I am here tonight  
**

**little child, be not afraid**

**though wind makes creatures of our trees**

**and their branches to hands, they're not real, understand**

**and I am here tonight**

**And someday you'll know**

**that nature is so**

**the same rain that draws you near me**

**falls on rivers and land**

**on forest and sand**

**makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

**in the morning****  
**

**For you know, once even I was a**

**little child, and I was afraid**

**but a gentle someone always came**

**to dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears**

**and to give a kiss goodnight  
**

**well now I am grown**

**and these years have shown**

**that rain's a part of how life goes**

**but it's dark and it's late**

**so I'll hold you and wait**

**'til your frightened eyes do close  
**

**and I hope that you'll know...  
**

**that nature is so**

**the same rain that draws you near me**

**falls on rivers and land**

**on forest and sand**

**makes the beautiful world that you'll see**

**in the morning**

**everything's fine in the morning**

**the rain'll be gone in the morning**

**but I'll still be here in the morning **

Haruhi couldn't help but feel as if she was watching something forbidden. Yet she couldn't bring herself to look away. She had seen the brotherly love act many times was used to it, yet with these two she felt herself melt.

"I think she's asleep... Haruhi can you help me move her to the bed?"

Darika's voice snapped Haruhi as the brunette walked over to the two kneeling girls. Sure. Darika what was that song you where singing anyways?"

"It's a Lullaby our Nana used to sing when we where smaller." She whispered carefully lifting Akino who was sound asleep and walked her to her king sized bed.

Haruhi nodded pulling back the covers so Darika could lay her sister down to sleep. Both girls headed towards the door when lightning flashed across the sky quickly followed by a crash of thunder causing both Haruhi and Akino to grab Darika's wrists though Akino quickly let go.

"Can you stay with me tonight?"

Darika looked Haruhi then to Akino and nodded.

Akino rolled to the middle while Darika took the right side and Haruhi the left. They lay on their back watching the rain flow off the glass ceiling. Akino was the first one to drift off followed by Haruhi. Darika looked over to the two now sleeping girls and smiled. _'I hope that one day Akino will allow people to get close to her.'_ She thought before drifting off into dreamland.

~The next morning~

Emerald eyes fluttered open and with a yawn she sat up. The black curtains let in little to no light. With a yawn she swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood with a yawn. Looking back on the bed her mouth fell open. Haruhi had her chin resting on top of Akino's both girls had their arms wrapped around each other. A smile spread across her face as she walked out of the room careful not to make a sound. She walked down the stairs to the second floor where her room was located. It didn't take her long to change out of yesterday's clothing and into a black blouse under a black and green vest and some camouflage pants. Walking out of her room in soaks she grinned and ran down to the first floor and straight to the kitchen.

The maids in the kitchen greeted the green eyed heir with kind smiles. Their voices blending into one when they spoke. "Good morning young miss."

"Good morning." Darika greeted back as she took as seat that the counter.

Not long after was she joined by Haruhi. The two sat discussing what they should have for breakfast.

~With the Host club~

One by one the other hosts, walked down the stairs including two drowsy low blood pressure "demons". Finally taking a look around they noticed that the room they were currently had an Egyptian feel to it. The marble walls alternated between white and black, gold or silver carvings edged. The windows curtains made of the softest silk the coloring matching the walls. The sound of giggling caught their attention. The laugher came from behind two sliding doors located on the east side of the room.

The door slide open and in walked two girls. One they recognized as Haruhi the other they had yet to identify. Though she did look a lot like someone they knew. It took them a while before realizing it was one of their club members.

"Rika-chan! Morning!"

The two girls turned to face the short 3rd year. "Oh, hey Hani-sempai, you guys are up already?" the black haired girl asked with a slight confused look.

"You're…"

"A…"

"…girl?!"

"Can you guys keep it down some of us are trying to sleep." A soft voice mumbled from behind the group.

They turned to face the voice only to stop a half asleep Akino who was still in yesterday's clothing. She eyes were hidden by her bangs and her hair was messier than normal, she stumbled her way to the couch. The young looking blonde made his way over to the drowsy girl.

"Aki-chi the others figured out that Rika-chan is a girl."

The black head nodded yawning cutely. "Took them long enough."

"What Hani-senpai... Mori-senpai you knew?"

"Ah."

"And you didn't tell us!?"

"We asked them not too."

"How could you?"

Akino's aqua eyes narrowed the rim changing to a golden color. "How could you not tell us about Haruhi?"

Tamaki and the twins gasped. "You knew?"

"We're not at dense as you guys." Akino said peeking over the couch leaning her head on it. "Anyone that could confuse her for a guy must either be A and idiot, or B a complete moron or both. But that's not the point, if you guys didn't trust us enough to tell us about Haruhi how can you be upset about us not telling you about us?"

The group turned from Akino, to Darika, to Hani and Mori. Before any of them spoke.

"Aki-chi is also a girl."

"Ah."

"What? "

"I'm going to go get some sweets. Hani, Mori you want to come with me?"Akino asked.

Before Akino or any of the others could blink Tamaki was twirling her saying how happy he was that his three daughter got along so well, and how lucky Haruhi was to have such caring younger sister. Once against her knee made contact with his stomach and she fell gracefully on her feet.

"Freak... Come on lets go." She walked passed the group to the kitchen.

Akino walked over to the large fridge, opening the doors she was greeted by numerous cakes or many colors and sizes.

"Wow Aki-chi you love cake just as much as me!"

Akino smiled slightly at Hani. Pulling out a white angel food cake with strawberry icing and toppings. "Take your Pick Hani-sempai."

The 3rd years' eyes brightened up as he pulled out one of the bigger slices of chocolate cakes.

Some time during the day the rain had stopped and the host club left. Tamaki had offered to drive Haruhi home but was beat to it by Darika since she was staying with them till Monday. Akino had disappeared a while back, into a white door with gold lining. The group spotted Akino in a black Corvette with spinning rims and a turbocharged motor. Her fingerless gloved hands gripping the steering wheel. Darika waved that the group while dragging away a slightly scared and confused Haruhi.

"Where are you taking my Daughter!"

Akino smirked evilly. "That's for us to know and you never to find out."

The black sports car sped off leaving behind three scared hosts, Hani, Mori and Kyoya.

Snow: stay tuned for the next installment of Tears from the heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any or the songs featured. Only Akino, Miru, and Darika, the girl's parents and grandparents and of course the plot.

Italics: Akino singing

Bold Italics: Flash back

Bold: Darika singing

Underline: Miru singing

Italics underlined and/or Bold: chorus/all/both.

Reviews: Thanks to LightingThunder and QuietStorm here the next chapter, sorry it took so long I had to rewatch the episodes so to not mess up things.

~Monday after school. *The Host Club is now Open*~

Akino sat against the trunk of a tree a black drawing book, resting on her knees. She hummed softly while she drew. She and her guest sat directly under the beautiful cherry blossoms. Her pencil slowed to a stop as she admired her work, a smile slowly spreading across her lips, putting the book down, her guests gasped at the beauty of the picture.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Akino blushed slightly clearing her throat.

"If you like it so much, you can have it."

"Really?! Oh thank you so much Yami-kun I'll treasure it forever!"

After thanking her for the millionth they left to chat with Darika leaving Akino to entertain herself. Akino sat at the base of the tree, throwing a pebble up and down waiting for the right moment to his her targets. Her eyes darkened as she locked on to her first target, throwing the pebble it hit Tamaki on the side of the head with enough force to make him fall to the ground bounce off, hit Kaoru's cheek, and go flying at Kyoya who at the moment was holding up magazines about the hosts, hitting him square in the forehead. Akino giggled childishly leaning back against the tree's trunk. Shadows loomed over her, before she could blink the twins where kneeling on either side of her. An arm over each of her shoulders. "Can I help you two?"

"Aw we just came over to say hi." The twins said smiling.

"Go find a new toy." Akino said picking the sleeve of each twins arm off her shoulders and letting them drop and standing up. She arched her eyebrow at the chart. "Weirdos..."

She walked over to the creators of the host club leaning against the tree as she watched Tamaki rant about how he was their father and need to spend more time with his "Daughters" and about the twins corrupting his innocent girls and how Haruhi and Darika should start dressing like girls.

"No worries boss they'll be found out soon."

"Yeah, Physicals are the week after next."

~later that day back at the music room~

"I finally get it! Me and Haruhi are the main character and the rest of you are the Homo side characters."

"Homo side character?" Akino asked leaning against a pillar. "Blondie you really lost it now. First the name and now this?"

"What's wrong with it?" Tamaki looked confused.

*Plan make sure everyone thinks Haruhi, Akino, and Darika are boys. AKA: They are 1000000000% guys nothing girly about them nope their guys yup all guy. *

"... well for starters its way too long. " She stated sweat dropping at the name. "And besides did you ever think that I don't know... Maybe we don't care if anyone finds out we're girls?" Akino said while Haruhi was in the background rambling about ways to pay back the dept."And besides, who cares it's not like it will be any different. And Kyoya-sempai don't worry about the money, and reputation. We'll pay Haruhi's dept and I'll tell our parents that we quit."Akino said turning around with a careless shrug.

The Boys of the club exchanged looks before the twins grinned evilly.

"Its a pity Haruhi, you won't be able to eat and Fancy tuna."

"Oh thats right you didn't have any fancy tuna last time did you?"

"_There goes Haruhi..." _Akino thought disappointed. _"I thought it would take her longer to crack. Oh well." _

"Rika-chan... do...Do you hate me and Takashi?" Hani asked his eyes watering.

"What! Of course not! I love you guys!"

"Does that mean you won't leave the Host Club?" His eyes sparkling in anticipation.

"_And there goes Darika..." _She shook her head in disappointment.

The Host's turned their glimmering eyes on to the lunar twin. The smiles on their faces radiating pure evil. Stalking over to the girl their hands behind their backs.

"No."Stated Akino.

"But we haven't even said anything yet!" Whined Tamaki

"I don't care, the answer is, no." Retorted Akino crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"But, your our toy!" moaned the twins.

"Hell no." She said rolling her eyes that the toy comment.

"You'll get to eat all the sweets you want."enticed Tamaki.

"Nope not going to happen." She replied with a yawn.

"Azumi-san..." Started Kyoya only to be cut off by Akino.

"Stay out of it Ruler Of Darkness." She said glaring the black haired host. _"They won't be able to trick me as easily as Darika and Haruhi."_

"Azumi-san I can assure you that we are not trying to deceive you."

"Like hell your not. Look I'm only staying because I would rather die than wear that horrible excuse for a uniform the girls at this school wear." She said with a shrug. "What's wrong with him?" she motioned to Tamaki who was yet again in his corner of woe. _"Weirdo." _

"So, Akino-chan your going to be our pet again right?" asked two voices as slick as silk that would have had any girl melting on the spot.

Akino blinked when she found the twins' faces a few inches from her neck, she could feel there breath warm against her skin. She felt an feeling all to familiar wash over her. The green an her aqua eyes engulfed the blue. The color from her face vanished and before anyone could do anything instinct took over. The twins found themselves laying on the ground before they could uttered sorry Akino's eyes where cold and narrow, she was panting softly her heart racing, blinking a few times when she reopened her eyes they had returned to their normal state. "Don't do that again..." she muttered before walking out into the changing room to retrieve her things.

_~The next day~_

The next day it was Physicals, the students were herded into a room, doctors and nurses aligned either side of the students. Sweatdropping the three girls exchanged looks. Before they where lead off by none other than Kyoya Ootori. Darika and Haruhi exchanged looks while Akino lost in her own world of music and super violent video games absent mindedly followed ignoring the rather disturbing comments the female students who for some reason or another could not get their minds out of the gutter when it came to "Yami-chan".

Being completely absorbed in her gaming world like her sister had been earlier that day before every single one of her portable systems had been confiscated by either a teacher or a member of the host club. Poor, poor gameless Darika. When the black hair host stopped suddenly it not only caused Akino to lose the fight but crash into him as well.

"Well there goes all my hard work to beat Kyoya-senpai ... uh I mean Onmaga." she muttered putting the gaming system away. Before either one of the dark haired twins could blink Mori and Hani took Haruhi and pushed her into a near by tent. The Hitachiin twins soon joined the rest of the hosts. Akino and Darika bit back their laugher when they spotted their King trying to pass off as Haruhi.

"I can't believe he actually did that!" the amber eyed twins exclaimed through their laughter.

"Last time I checked Haru's eyes where brown not violet!" Darika muttered through her giggling fit.

The rest of the host's ignored the mopping host king. Kyoya lend the group to two other rooms. Inside each was a doctor sworn to secrecy according to the Black Prince. The girls stepped into the rooms. The twins where greeted by a rather young looking face the nurse smiled and told them to strip and that the doctor would be with them shortly as soon as she was done with Haruhi's check up.

Shrugging girls stepped behind the curtain they ignored the sound of the door opening and continued stripping their uniforms off. They had manged to unbutton their tops when the curtain suddenly opened before he could say anything Akino sent him flying into the wall.

"Remind me never to get on her bad side." said both of the Hitachiin twins.

Crossing her arms over her chest, the white top flared open hat her sides reviling her toned stomach. She had to admit is was nice to know that the other hosts had their back though she was careful not to show it.

Hikaru swallowed hard, now he understood why so many of the host guest wanted to rape her and by the look on his twin's face so could he. Shaking his mind free of all the perverted ideas he mentally groaned._'I'm starting to think like boss. No boss's mind isn't so perverted.'_

The guy started to spill the whole story as to why he was in Ouran in the first place, and with the help of the host club he left in search of his daughter.

"Can you guys leave?"Asked the twins as the same time though Akino sounded colder then normal.

"Are you still mad at us Aki-chi? Are you going to leave the host club?" Gasped the others.

Akino smirked. " No but we still need to finish our physicals, and we still have to finish stripping down."

The twins along with the Dark Lord smirked as the twins spoke stepping on either side of the younger girl. "We would love to help you."

Akino rolled her eyes pushing the twins out of the room. "...Ok out."

~The next day early in the morning.~

~Darika's POV!~

I looked over at my younger sister, she stared blankly out her window. Her ears once again plugged up by the earphones that where connected to her I-pod. Her green in her eyes was missing and the blue was dull, something was bothering her but I knew she wouldn't admit it. Returning to my own window I sighed as we reached the pink castle that gave Akino nightmares since she first laid eyes on it. She didn't fear many things, though those that she did she was nearly dead afraid of. I knew how she felt, My fears are unreasonable, I know they are, yet I can't help but freeze up if a see a spider, or a penny... Don't laugh at me, Those things are dangerous!

I noticed the change in Akino when we stepped out of the limo. I have to admit she is very go at masking her inner thoughts and emotions. Hey I'm pretty good too, I just prefer not too. I pulled out one of my many gaming systems that I had recently gotten back, courtesy of Akino and Haruhi. Haruhi and the twins seemed to also notice that Akino wasn't acting like herself. Grinning like the Cheshire cat I stalked over to where Akino was sitting and wrapped my arms around her neck. Trying to ignore all the gasping girls in the back ground.

_'They should really get their heads checked.' _I thought while rolling my eyes.

Akino pulled my arms away from her and stood up, before adding in a surprisingly cool voice. "Please don't do that."

I watched her and couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in my chest. She had never been cold to me. No matter how much the distance grew between us, and yet she had never been this cold to me.

Akino was quiet through out the whole class period, writing down things in her idea notebook. When it was time for us to head to the lunchroom for lunch. I noticed Akino's eyes widened as she read something written on her phone before quickly tapping it off.

~The Host Club is now open.~

The door to the 3rd music room opened reviling the hosts dressed in an InuYasha cosplay. The twins and Tamaki had somehow managed to get Haruhi and the polar twins to dress up as a female characters.

"Oh, Hani you look so cute as Shippo!" Complemented a guest.

"Yeah, and Mori makes a great Lord Sesshomaru" stated another/

"Hikari- kun is so cute as Rin!"one guest exclaimed.

"Haruhi is so cute as Kagome! I'm a little jealous at how cute he looks as a girl." whispered another guest.

"But Yami-kun as the wind demon looks way hotter!" Another squealed.

"I don't get why Hikaru and Kaoru are Miroku, but Tamaki does look great as Inuyasha!"Said another host with a smile.

"I know! Did you see how hot Kyoya looks as Naraku?" sighed a guest sitting with Darika.

Akino rolled her eyes at the girls before going to help Haruhi serve the guest.

A crash brought attention to the two hosts on the floor glass and tea scattered around the natural and troubled host. Akino was helping Haruhi to her feet. "Akino are you okay?" Haruhi asked as the younger girl dusted herself off.

"Yeah... Man look at this mess..." Akino responded picking up the pieces of broken tea cup. "Ow..."

"Yami-kun are you okay?" a number of guest asked worried that their beloved Yami might be hurt.

"Oh no! You cut yourself on the glass." Other exclaimed noticing the wound on her hand.

"Your hand's bleeding." some gasped covering her mouths.

"Does it hurt?" asked one of the guest that was brave enough to get close to the injured host.

Akino blinked as a small group gathered around the two, fussing over the small wound her her hand. In the blink of an eye the Hitachiin twins were kneeling on either side of her, Tamaki had her bleeding hand a few inches from his face making it appear to be kissing it. She felt something wet run over her palm, it took her a second before her brain could register what was happening.

Her eyes widened and she snatched her hand away quickly standing up. "I'll be right back." she bowed and headed to the back room.

Some the guest blushed. "I wouldn't mind get some of Yami-kun's blood on me."

Darika ran after her younger sister followed by Mori and Hani. Kyoya gave the guest his Host smile before informing them that the Host Club would be closing early that day.

The amber eyed twins grabbed the host King shaking him as they demanded an answer to the question. "What the hell Boss?! Why did you do that?! What if they figure it out!?"

_'Figure what out... what are they hiding from us?"_

"What makes you think we are keeping something from you Azumi-san?"

Kyoya's calm voice brought the other's attention to the door of the back room. Akino stood next to her sister dressed in her normal clothing. Her injured left hand now wrapped in a white cloth that was red near the center where Akino's blood was still protruding from the wound,her aqua eyes narrowed at the Club's Shadow King.

"Aki-chi, Rika-chan... Promise not to be mad at us."

"..." Akino turned her sight to the short senior, her eyes softening slightly at him. "Spill it."

The hosts exchanged looks deciding who would be best to tell them. After an hour of no one talking Akino rolled her eyes walking past them.

"Pity..." She said before walking out the door.

Darika looked from the door to the host club and shook her head before she too walked out. Hani's eyes filled with tears.

"Takashi are they mad at us?"The shorter boy asked his cousin who, for the first time could not answer, his dark eyes still staring at the door.

"Haruhi..."muttered Tamaki.

The girls walked past them their eyes glued to the floor.

"I'm going home early Sempai..." Haruhi muttered as the door closed behind her.

~Later that day, the Fujioka House hold~

Haruhi sighed closing the cellphone and throwing it on the table with a sigh. She had tried to contract both Akino and Darika not getting an answer from either.

~That the Azumi main household.~

Akino sighed walking off to the music room shortly after her sister had left to have a word with their dear parents. Not paying much attention to the world around her, she mind was going over the weird events involving the host club members. She eyes suddenly widened as everything fell into place, "_The fangs, mind reading, charm, incredible strength and speed, the red liquid... it was blood!... Their vampires!" _

The next day the polar twins walked into class 1-A, her left hand nicely bandaged. Before the polar twins could do anything the girls of the class room encircled them.

"How are you feeling today Yami-kun? You had us really worried yesterday."

"How does your hand feel?I hope you're not in any pain."

"Does it still hurt? I hope not."

Akino rolled her eyes at the female student. "I'm fine, its nothing but a surface wound..."


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or any or the songs featured. Only Akino, Miru, and Darika, the girl's parents and grandparents and of course the plot.

Reviews:special thnaks to QuietStorm Aka Narusake-Koi for being my first review. Here you go and thank you.

Italics: Akino singing

Bold Italics: Flashback

Bold: Darika singing

Underline: Miru/Haruhi/Renge singing

Italics underlined and/or Bold: chorus.

"Oh, my god we're going to die down here! I never got a chance to tell the others I loved them!" Tamaki shrieked as the twins slapped him from opposite sides.

"Get a hold of yourself boss where not going to die down here right Kyoya sempai?" They yell simultaneously at the unnerved host king.

"..." the Dark Prince was having his doubts that they would make it out of here alive.

They all turned to the door as it slowly opened and light shadowed the figures...

~Three weeks earlier. After school: 2 minutes before the host club opens.~

~Darika's POV~

We where in the black room changing into our cosplay. I was helping Haruhi put on her Kimono. Akino locked her self in the bathroom and was refusing to come out. The others had tried everything to get her out. Threats, bribery, even breaking down the door. And she had yet to open the door. As Kyoya was about to knock for the eighteenth time on the door it suddenly opened reveling Akino in her black and silver kimono. But what surprised me the most was the smile on her lips though tiny it was there. She knew something.

Walking past the guys to the host club her smile widened when her eyes meet mine.

~The host club is now open~

"Renge!?" I exclaimed confused as to why the blonde was here

The amber colored twins walked over to the girl hiding behind the pillar. Followed by Tamaki.

Akino smirked. As if she knew what was going to happen. I tired not to laugh when Renge shattered Tamaki's self-esteem. Then throw herself into Kyoya's arms. I noticed the jealous look in Akino's eyes. Could it be that my sister had a crush on the shadow king? She noticed me looking at her and quickly looked away.

"It's nice to see you've moved on so quickly Renge." Akino muttered coldly.

Renge's eyes widened when she recognized us. "Hikari-kun? Yami-kun!"

Before anyone could do anything. The French blonde embraced my younger sister cutting her air supply. I couldn't help but laugh when Akino squirmed under the pressure being enforced on her body. Renge gave a nervous laugh after releasing, my younger twin.

"I think she broke something." Akino said rubbing the back of her next before cracking it.

~Third POV~

~A few minutes later. ~

"Your fiancée?"

"Kyoya-sempai?"

"Of course, My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring to Ouran's 1st year A class tomorrow." Renge stated after explaining why she was here.

The group turned to the moping president.

"Why is he sulking?" Darika and Hikaru asked.

" Cause Mommy was keeping a secret from Daddy." Both Akino and Kaoru said at the same time.

When everyone else thought "It must be a twin thing."

"Whatever. Why does everyone insist on referring to us as husband and wife." Kyoya said with little to no emotion.

"Does it bother you mommy?" Akino said with a slight smirk.

"Our's is a story at love at first sight." Renge interrupted Kyoya's answer.

"Is she serious." the twins asked, looking at Akino.

The blue eyed twin nodded. "Unfortunately.

"Are you sure-" Haruhi was cut off by Akino's hand covering her mouth. Akino shook her head. But sadly enough of the question had gotten out.

"Of course! Could recognize my love any where! He's a gentle man who is kind to everyone everywhere and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude but sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating Sim. Uki-Doki Memorial You're my real live. Ichijo Miyabi!"

During the hole thing everyone with the exception of Akino was freaking out in one way or another.

"Uki..."

"Doki..."

"Otaku!"

"Otaku?!"

"I've never seen one!"

"Run!"

Akino rolled her eyes at Darika. "You already knew she was an Otaku!"

"Oh right..." Darika said rubbing the back of her head in a nervous fashion.

"I get it now. Your in love with that character. You're projection that love on to me, and you've deluded your self into thinking we're engaged. I assume that this Mejabe character probability wears glasses as well."

"Don't insult Renge! You don't know her!" Akino yelled as she shot up from her seat across the dark prince, glaring at him.

"Oh Yami-kun don't be jealous! I still love you, but now you'll have to share me with Kyoya-kun." Renge hugged the lunar twin.

Akino pushed off the girl. "I'm not jealous, and besides like you said you shouldn't be giving your love away so easily. You don't even know the guy." She said coldly.

Not noticing the smirk on the shadow king's face.

Most of the host shifted slightly, while the devilish twins exchanged looks. Darika smiled sweetly hugging Renge once more. "Oh Ren-chan I missed you!"

Akino and Darika watched from a safe distance as Renge "altered" the other's characters. Neither noticing the black haired vice president standing next to them until he spoke.

"So I take it that you're still mad at us Azumi-san."

"Not so mad as disappointed." Replied Darika while Akino pretty much ignored him.

"Darika have you seen Haruhi we need to work on our project for the show..." Akino trailed off when she noticed that her sister wasn't in the room and she was alone with the dark prince.

Her noticed her nervousness as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Sorry." she muttered heading out of the back room.

"Hey sis, where should we meet to start?" Darika asked careful not to speak to loud so the other host would not hear.

Renge butted in."The best beat would be Your Main Mansion." Renge said not noticing that the others where listening.

"Do you want to joy us Renge?" Akino said with a sigh.

"Oh I'd love to Yami-kun!" Renge exclaimed as she pulled the shorter girl into a hug.

"Well, we still need to pick what we will be doing." Added Haruhi.

"We could just play some guitar hero." Akino answered with a shrug.

~The next day~

Akino was forced to seat between Tamaki and Kyoya, and for some reason she couldn't stop fidgeting.

"Will you stop it!?" Tamaki yelling at his "youngest daughter." Causing her to yell right back at him.

"I don't want to! I can't stand TEA!!" Akino shrieked crossing her hands in front of her chest while she glared at the host king.

"Here I don't much care for hot cocoa." Kyoya said as he switched their cups.

Akino sigh, knowing the long she delayed the longer she would have to sit there.

"...thanks." she muttered sitting back trying to ignore the looked the twins where shooting her.

Tamaki went on about how the twins where a bad influence and how Haruhi had no girly friends. She almost jumped for joy when Renge walked in shutting him up.

"I brought cookies." The statement only made Akino all the more to see her when she yet again broke Tamaki's spirit.

Akino rolled her eyes taking her cookies from Renge as said girl worked for praise from the dark prince.

"Good luck with that." the lunar twin muttered taking a bite from her burnt cookie. "Ow. What are these made from? Lava rock?"

"She wasn't kidding these really are burnt."

"Don't eat that Mitsukuni"

Darika sweat dropped. As Renge chased Hani and Mori around for insulting her cookies.

Akino coughed nearly choking on her cookie when she spotted what the twins where doing to Haruhi to snap Tamaki out of his moping.

"Lukewarm... every single one of you for Kyoya all your characters are lukewarm! Each of you needs to have some dark side! You understand girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. It's only a matter of time till the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Lets start with you. If your as cute inside and out then your no different then a baby! There for from now on you are the baby faced thug. Mori-sempai your his child hood friend the flunkie."

Darika and Akino stood on the far side of the room.

"This will be interesting." Darika stated with a slight smile.

"This won't end well." Akino muttered shaking her head.

"When did we start shooting a movie?"

"Renge always strives for the best." Akino answered the twin's question as she leaned against the walled behind the two in a torn black t-shirt, and black chained pants. A spiked choker around her neck, black combat boots and fingerless leather gloves.

Haruhi had somehow manged to get away from the self-proclaimed club manager's movie project. She walked over to the the youngest twin.

"How did you meet Renge-chan?" the brown hair girl asked.

"It was about a year ago. When we were traveling with our grandmother. I meet Renge at a French opera. She confused me with a male character from an Anime. " Akino said with no expression as her eyes staring out the window.

"What anime?"

"... I'd rather not say. Well anyways she proposed to me. But I turned her down." Akino said with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Haruhi, Akino, come here." Darika called from her spot next to Renge.

"Oh Haruhi there you are! Oh Akino you're here too this will be a great movie you'll love it. This will be the great climax where the clubs pulls together to defeat the great evil that plagues the academy. According to my notes these two are the sons of the Japanese Mafia." Renge exclaimed motioning to the two boys standing behind her.

The guys behind Renge got mad.

"What's up with this girl!?"

"What my father does , has nothing to go with me!"

Renge pained them no mind as she grabbed them pulling them towards the set.

The guy broke free. Pushing Renge a little to hard. "Who do you think you are pushing us around?!"

"Renge!" Haruhi shreiked, as the girl went flying into the wall.

Akino pulled Renge twisting their bodies around so Renge wouldn't get hurt.

"Are you two ok?" Haruhi asked worried.

"Oh Akino... are you hurt?" Renge asked just as worried as Haruhi.

Akino shoodk her head, her bangs shadowing her face. "...Renge you've gone to far." Akino muttered softly.

Renge watched her with wide eyes. "I don't get it..."

"What was that noise?" Asked Tamaki as he ran over.

"Nothing..." Akino muttered slowly getting up. Flinching her hand instinctively gripped her side.

Everyone's eyes widened realizing that Akino was hurt. Darika grabbed the guy closest to her pushing him up against the wall while Tamaki did the same thing to the other guy.

"Which one of you fucks did this?" Darika growled glaring at the guy.

"Wait Azumi! We didn't, that girl started it." The guy said obviously afraid.

"Like I'm going to-"

"Let them go, they didn't do anything wrong. Renge provoked them." Akino muttered.

"Are you in any pain Akino?" Tamaki asked just as worried at the others.

"No, I'm fine." Akino answered giving them a slight smile.

Tamaki and the other's faces brighten up intently.

"You... you.... please tell me you got that cameraman!"

"Yeah boss." the man answered giving her the thumbs up.

"That was perfect!"Renge exclaimed.

A rock collided with the camera lens. Haruhi frowned when she noticed how crushed Renge looked with what Kyoya had said.

"Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya's a little different from what you thought. Take a good look at the person inside and get too know them little by little. It's a lot more fun that way. " Haruhi said with a small smile.

"Haruhi's right Renge." Akino kneeled next to Renge giving her a smiled then pulled Renge into a hug.

Renge's eyes widened a faint blush overing her face as she buried her face in Akino's shoulder.

~Several day's later.~

It was another day at the host club. Everyone was sitting together. When all of a sudden one of the guest exclaimed.

"We brought the video of that film you made!"

"I brought it too."

"So did I!"

Confusion dawned on the faces of the majority of the hosts.

"That scene in the rain was just phenomenal!"

"I loved the lonely prince!"

"And the loving relationship between Hikaru and Kaoru!"

"Not to mention Akino jumping to save that girl! Oh he looked so heroic in the end!"

Akino blushed slightly clearing her throat.

"Kyoya..."

"I may have broken the camera's lens, but the footage that we had already shot wasn't damaged. But naturally I did cut that violent scene. Sales have been pretty good so far. That Hollywood film crew did a fantastic job but I guess that is to be expected. "

"If this what you meant by Interesting?" The twins asked.

"Every time he smiles a kitten dies." Akino muttered resting her hand in the palm of her hand.

"We should have known..." Muttered Darika and Haruhi.

Another guest slowly approached the group. "good day everyone."

Darika and Akino instantly recognized the voice. "O...oh no..."

"Renge? But I thought you went back to France already."

"I can't believe I didn't realize this sooner, Oh Akino I'm sorry I replaced you. Oh Haruhi I could feel the love when you lectured me about judging people. When you said it would be fun to get one know someone little by little you where talking about us! Oh a love triangle!" Renge exclaimed she was holding Haruhi's hand.

Tamaki was freaking out in the background, while Darika and Akino sweat dropped while the blonde dragged Haurhi off. "come on lets go to my house and play some games!"

"You ok with that Kyoya-sempai?" the twins asked with Akino sandwiched between them.

"Why wouldn't I be? Everything Renge said is true." Kyoya said writing sometihng in his notbook yet again.

"No it isn't!" Tamaki exclaimed angry.

"But I thought you were the one that wanted her to have a female friend in the first place." the Dark Prince retorted not removing his eyes from his notebook.

"He's got a point Blondie." Akino added trying to ignored the arms resting on her shoulders.

"Well yeah, a female companion not a girl friend!" Tamaki shrieked as he continued to freak out.

"Do you ever go anywhere without that notebook...mother?" Akino asked finally getting away from the twins a small smirk on her lips.

"What do you mean my dear daughter?" Kyoya retorted drawing a blush from the blue eyed girl.

~The next day~

~Akino's POV~

It was a normal day at the Ouran Host, or as normal as things get around here. I was walking with Haruhi since my sister decided to head over earlier and was already there.

Incest loving homos I mean Hitachiin twins where playing some weird game called which one is gayer game, or was it the which one is Hikaru game, meh it doesn't matter.

"That is the dumbest/stupidest game I've ever heard of." Both Haruhi and me stated while we walked past.

"What, have you got a problem with the Haruhi/Akino?" The twins asked in unison.

I swear it freaks me out when two people can talk at the same time and then make it sound like only one person is talking. I try not to but I guess it's a twin thing. Haruhi took the liberty of answering for me, knowing that I would most likely say something extremely rude. She knows me too well! I guess opening up to her wasn't a bad idea I'm going to have to thank Darika later. Haruhi said something about not understanding why the twins where so popular. I have to admit I've been wondering that too.

"At's not very nice."

There they go with that unison crap again.

"I'm disappointed."

"Apparently you don't understand the merits of have a pair of twins as members of the host club. "

Well at least their not talking at the same time.

I rolled my eyes after they where finished with the little explanation. Some times it's to easy to entertain these girls. Me and Haruhi where about to leave when of a sudden Blondie a.k.a Tamaki came running in holding a laptop with digitally altered pictures of Haruhi and me hugging to the guest's enjoyment me. God I hate fan service. But those two did a pretty good job. Poor Haruhi, I've lost count how many times she's been sexually harassed in this place. I shook my head sadly while patting the poor girl's back.

"Blondie chill, As if those to bonehead could actually get Haruhi, let alone me to agree to let them take naked pictures." I stated rubbing my temples. This place tests your sanity to the extreme I'm telling you. Of course I was ignored. Those jerks.

"You're imagining thinks."

"Yeah it's obvious that it was altered."

"You mean it was photoshopped?"

Hani and Mori held me back from my attack. I mean what the hell am I talking to a wall!

Taking a deep breath I pouted muttering. "Jerks." while they continued their chat.

I was poking Haruhi's fleeing soul, when Blondie walked over holding a dress that appeared out of thin air. Asking her if she would put it on.

"Oh they look so cute." The voice came from the group of guest crowded around the laptop.

"I have to agree with Tamaki, I'd love to see what Haruhi would look like if he dressed like a girl." it was one of the other guest.

"I'd love to see what Yami would look like if he was undressed." The girl looked like she was about to faint.

Haruhi snapped out of her woe and glared at Blondie. I nearly laughed. Nearly being the key word.

"Now cut it out. No more making weird pictures of us you got that?" I said calmly followed by Haruhi saying.

"Just what do you guys take us for anyways?"

"Isn't it obvious your our toy."

My eye twitched when they said that. "How many times have I told you I'm not a toy?"

A dark voice came from the door which had ironically grown darker. "You want a toy? Toys! Toys! If you want toys you should come visit my black magic club."

"Ok I have always wanted to be in a cult." It's true I always have, and besides he has toys!

"Has that door always been there?"

"Nekozawa-sempai likes to hide, he doesn't really care for brightly lite places." Kyoya said holding the black note book.

"Akino don't go near him... " Oh man I feel like I'm in a horror movie and the killer is behind me. I slowly turn around and jump clinging to the closest person. Oh.. it was only Tamaki. "Or you'll end up cursed!"

"You have quite a grip Akino."

I slowly looked up at the person I was clinging to and to my horrible luck it was the Dark Prince and to make everything worse my face got warmer! I was blushing! What is wrong with this world?! Quickly letting him go I cleared my throat trying to play it off as nothing. "Sorry about the Kyoya-sempai."

He gave me a short nod, the corners of his lips with slightly curved, he found the incident Amusing! I quickly turned attention to Tamaki's story trying my best to ignore the dark prince. I've always loved supernatural things and the black magic club was rather interesting.

"Curses you say... and what must one do to join the Black Magic Club?" I asked Nekozawa sempai. While the others where busy with Blondie's story.

"To join the black Magic club your heart must be as cold as the frozen lakes of hell. And your soul as black as the deepest pits..."

Before he could tell me more he walked over to where the creators of the Host club where talking. Sighing I walked over to the twins Though they can be a handful, they are quite fun.

"What where you two talking about Akino?"Hikaru asked when I reached them.

" Man that guy is dark. I was just asking him how to join his club." I answered shoving my hands in my pockets. The twins nodded at my answer.

"In more ways then one."

"Supposable he hates bright lights. Wonder what he'll think of this."

I couldn't help but grin when Kaoru pulled out a flashlight. With one flash Nekozawa was running out of the club screaming something about murderous. The twin shrugged while I chuckled darkly. Other then Hani and Mori and of course Haruhi I was getting pretty close to the twins, I guess it was because their humor was along the same wave length as mine.

"How on..." I taped a strip of duct tape on Blondie's mouth before he could finish his sentence. Leaving him to figure out a way to get it off with out hurting himself. I walked over to Haruhi who shook her head at me. Taking my seat at the window I sighed at the boredom. I had left my art book at home and my I-pod had once again been confiscated but I didn't feel like getting it back today so all in all I had nothing to do.

Haruhi walked over with Darika. "Hey sister Haruhi said we could work at her house."

"Ok, so after school well head over to Haruhi's."

"Hey Haruhi can we come over too?" The twins asked as they walked over to our little group.

"No way." I scuffed watching the group.

"Aw, pretty please?"

"no way you guys are going to just make fun of me."

"But they get to know where you live."

"Cause we are awesome and Haruhi love us." I mentally sighed when Darika got involved this could not end well.

"Then can we come over to your House Darika?"

Tamaki come out of no where I guess it was one of their vampire abilities of something. I chuckled when Haruhi and Darika shot them down almost instantly.

"We can settle this with a game. Neither of you can tell which one is Hikaru then you're penalty will be us coming to your home later to tonight. And then to Darika's tomorrow."

And there the go with that unison crap again. It's so annoying.

"This one is Kaoru"

"And this one is Hikaru"

"Uh-oh your wrong."

"No their right, you two may be twins but your very different from each other." I intercepted standing up from my spot.

The looks on the twins' faces when we told them apart... priceless. Well anyways so their I was fighting the three headed.. oh wait wrong story...

"Hikaru's speech and actions make him come across as more mischievous."

"That and Hikaru is more emotional then Kaoru." I added after Haruhi. Darika nodded with a slight smile.

The sound of a high power motor came from under the room, and in entered Renge I swear that girl loves making entrances. Back to the story at hand.

"Cut it out! You're the one whose always crawling into my bed talk about annoying"

"I only do that cause you look lonely I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed you idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot! You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh Yeah?! Well you're failing your foreign language class you big dummy!"

"Arg the way you grand your teeth is deafening."

"At least I don't toss and turn so much that I fall out of bed."

By this point I was watching with mild interest. The majority of the guest looked like they were having their wildest dream others look like they where about to have the biggest nose bleed of a century. But what the Hitachiin said next made me drop my tray.

"Sex Pixie!"

"Sicko!"

"YOUR MOTHER WEARS TO MUCH MAKE UP! THAT'S IT WE'RE OVER!"

By this point Darika was laughing her head off, I on the other hand was in utter shock. I had really not expected them to say that. And my thought was neither had the Dark prince, Kyoya Ootori because after that he closed the host club and sent the guest home.

The next day started off pretty normal. Haruhi was unpacking her backpack, Darika was chatting with Renge and a few girls in the class room. I was sitting next to Haruhi listening to mucis while I waited for class to start.

"Hey guys." Hikaru greeted us. The first thing I noticed was that his hair was pink, but not just any pink no it was a bright flamboyant Flamingo Pink. I twitched slightly as my pinkophobia kicked in.

"Good morning." He said with a smile.

I nodded him a hello. While Haruhi commented on his hair. It wasn't long before Kaoru entered the picture, he too had his hair dyed though I had to admit his blue hair looked better. I nodded him a hello as well, as he took his seat next to me while Hikaru took his on Haruhi's other side.

It wasn't long before the two started another fight. Things seemed to calm down just before lunch but something told me things wouldn't last. Haruhi and Darika had invited me to go eat lunch with them but I declined. While they went to go get their lunch, Darika treated Haruhi, I went over to where Hani and Mori where. I nodded them a hello along with Blondie and the prince of darkness, Kyoya Ootori.

I saved us a seat while they also went to get their lunches. I've never liked eating school food, I know its bad for me, but I'll risk it. I watched the group from a safe distance. My cheek resting on the palm of my hand.

"You know it's bad for you health if you don't eat lunch."

I spotted the Dark Prince from the corner of my eye as he took a seat next to me.

"I know. But I wasn't hungry so I decided on skipping lunch." I answered leaning my head on the cool surface of the table.

He gave me a slight nod, as he placed his tray down.

" It would be bad for the host club if you ended up passing out from fatigue so here." He stated as he slid me the cake from his tray.

I was about to decline when I noticed the look he was giving me. I nodded a thank you and slowly ate the cake.

Darika, Hani, and Mori shortly joined us. The peace didn't last long the twins started up again..

" uh thanks for the cake sempai. Darika I'm going to head back to class early." I muttered getting up. Shortly followed by Haruhi.

We where sitting in the music room, minus the twins. I was staring down at my cup of hot coco. Quietly listening to what the others where saying.

"Hani-sempai, you ok?" Darika called up at the pile of stacked junk behind the pink and blue haired twins.

"We're fine Rika-chan! Usa-chan is fine too!" Hani called back

The twins both pulled out a wooden cat doll.

"Thats it will you two stop fighting! We won't tell you what where working on! " Haruhi and Darika exclaimed yanking the dolls from the twins hands..

The twins smirked. " So, your telling us, that..." They leaned close to Darika and Haruhi. " if we make up you'll let us come over so see what your project is? And maybe spend the night at your house?"

Darika's mouth fell open. " Why our house why not Haruhi's!?"

I mentality cursed.

"A lady should not curse Akino-chan."

"Because your's will be more interesting." the twins responded grinning.

I sweat dropped when the two girls turned it over and read "Blank" on the back. '… oh Hikaru, Kaoru, you just made the biggest mistake in your life, you know what they say... pay back's a bitch.'


End file.
